


Making Us Whole Again

by Chandelier_s_Notebook



Series: Still A Familial Unit Through It All [21]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Long Over Due Hugs, Reunion, revival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29686512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chandelier_s_Notebook/pseuds/Chandelier_s_Notebook
Summary: Phil goes to revive his oldest son. (Second oldest, please shut up Techno) Tommy's memories of his older brother have been tainted by Alivebur in Pogtopia, so he's a little conflicted. He runs off to Techno's even if they weren't on the best of terms currently. When Wilbur wakes up, he's very scared that Tommy isn't there; the kid was on his last life.Everything will be fine.
Relationships: Eret & Wilbur Soot, Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Still A Familial Unit Through It All [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179956
Kudos: 176





	1. Since When Do You Knock?  Since Never, Should I Try Again?

Phil was off in the L’Manburg creator trying to revive Wilbur with Eret, Ranboo, and Tubbo.

Tommy was torn. Of course he wanted his big brother back. He did. Really. But when he spoke to Alive-Ghostbur, he didn’t seem to want to come back to life.

He opted to sit out of the ritual. He wandered aimlessly for a while. Then the weather turned cold. He knew he wasn’t going to Snowchester, he made sure to walk in the opposite direction.

Technonlade’s. He was walking to Technoblade’s. He stopped in the middle of the snowy plains.

He sighed. He knew exactly were he was. He was already halfway there. Might as well go all the way to Technoblade’s house.

_knock knock knock_

“It’s open!”

_knock knock knock_

Technoblade groaned. He stepped away from the brewing stands and dragged the door open. “Since when do you knock?”

“Since never,” Tommy mumbled. “Should I try again?”

“Hah. No. Leave.”

Tommy’s hand shot out to catch the door before it slammed in his face. “Please? Dadza’s reviving Wilby.”

“I am aware.” Technoblade went back to his potions.

Tommy took that as permission to enter. Technoblade wasn’t being additament about kicking him out. The door was still open.

“I don’t wanna be there.”

“Clearly,” Technoblade snorted.

“I’m sorry,” Tommy said after a few moments of silence.

“Are you incapable of not talking for ten minutes?”

“Oi! I’m trying to apologize to you bitch.”

“What for?”

“Calling you the Blade.”

The potions bubbled on their brewing stands.

“S’fine.”

Tommy scoffed. “If it was fine you wouldn’t have blown up New L’Manburg.”

“Well…”

“Seriously!”

“You think I’m petty enough to blow up Phil’s sons’ pride and joy because the little brat forgot that I was a person for a few months?”

“I’m not a brat!”

“Gremlin.”

Tommy pouted, but didn’t fight him on that. “Well I’m sorry for calling you the Blade for a few months.”

“It’s fine.”

Tommy threw his hands in the air. He crossed his arms and pouted. "And you are totally my brother. Stop calling me Phil's son."

“I had a problem with you treating me like a blade,” Technoblade stressed. “Not the name. I’m aware you use it as a term of endearment.”

“What does that mean?”

“Affection.”

“TommyInnit is not affectionate.”

Techno nodded placatedly and patted his head. “I won’t tell.”

Tommy batted his hand away. “If you tell I tell.”

“What’s there to tell?” Techno teased.

“That you care.”

“Do not.”

“ _Do to,” Tommy said._ Techno turned. He had filled that in his mind. Tommy hadn’t actually said anything.

“Tommy?”

“Do you hate me?”

“We’ve been over this.” Techno sat down on the crafting table. “No.”

“Are you sure?”

“I am sure I don’t hate you Tommy.” He opened his arms for Tommy to come in for a hug; if he wanted it.

He took a step forward. “But-”

“Stop fighting me on this.”

“Okay.” He squared his shoulders, still padding towards Techno’s open arms. “But I-”

“I don’t hate you Tommy. I never did.” Tommy was finally close enough to get dragged into his embrace. “Angry with you? Of course. But hate you? Never.”

“Never?”

“Never ever ever.”

“But what ab-”

“If you even dare suggest that Wilbur or Phil hate you, I will hit you upside the head.”

Tommy laughed, “Okay! Okay!” He burrowed into Techno’s arms and cape.

“Or Tubbo.”

“Tubbo could never hate me. He’s to clingy.”

“Pretty sure you’re the clingy one.” Techno carded his fingers through Tommy’s hair. It was a little wet from the melted snow.

Tommy weakly punched Techno in the chest. “Are you sure?” he asked in a small voice.

“I don’t hate you Tommy.” He readjusted so his back was flush to the wall. “Even the voices in my head adore you. And you know how much they scream for blood.”

“You’re voices like me?”

“Unfortunately.”


	2. Chapter 2

The sword dropped from Phil’s hand.

Eret groaned as the world respawn brought him back to life.

Tubbo latched onto Ranboo as Ghostbur screamed.

* * *

* * *

Revival takes a lot. Death takes its toll. It does not like to give back what it has stolen. It’s kinda like a bad friend who borrows your books.

In truth, though Phil is named the Angel of Death, he is nothing more than a mortal taken along for the ride. Techno may also not be the Blood God, but he being is his patron. And he’s the favourite.

The Blood God has a very special relationship with Death. And he was able to pull some strings. On one condition. An eye for an eye.

One life for one of Wilbur’s.

There was untouched food on the table when Techno told Phil and Ranboo, the latter having come over for dinner that night.

“So Tommy and Tubbo are definitely offer to loose their last lives to bring him back,” Ranboo said.

Phil continued, “Which Wilbur will absolutely hate.”

“So we don’t tell them.”

“Obviously.”

“I’ve spoken to Eret.”

Phil and Ranboo turned their heads to the piglin.

“He still feels bad about the ‘Control Room’ thing. Wants redemption. Has three lives left.”

“So you played to his weaknesses to get the desired outcome?”  
“Techno.”

He put his hands up. “Fine fine. Don’t revive your son. Leave him dead. Sorry.”

Phil put his head in his hands. “Does he really want to do it?”

“Go talk him out of it.”

When the colour returns to Wilbur’s skin the first thing is says is: “Where’s Tommy?”

There’s a cry. Tubbo runs into Wilbur’s chest at lighting speed.

“Hey. Hey,” he starts to say placatingly. It’s only when he manages to gather the boy in his arms he realizes he has the wrong boy.

That’s not true.  
That was mean.  
Tubbo deserved just as many hugs.

“Where’s Tommy?” he crocks out again. He holds onto Tubbo as he hides himself in Wilbur.

“What do you remember?” Eret asked from his place on the ground.

“Everything.”

“I’m sorry.”

Tubbo got up from Wilbur. “Snowchester. I left him there.” He started dragging Wilbur up and along. “He should still b-” He abruptly turned to Phil. “Do you think he went to Techno’s?”

Phil nodded. “Probably didn’t want to alone.”

“Probably wanted his older brother.”

“Wilbur you know they don’t see each other like that.”

He raised his voice. “I know that Technoblade and Tommy are in denial about it.”

Tubbo let go of Wilbur’s wrist.

“I wanna go home Dadza.”

“Well. We still have business here. But if you remember everything, then you know that Techno has a little cottage and a room for you.”

He nodded. He took a step towards Phil.

“Ranboo, why don’t you stay in Snowchester tonight. Eret, could you make sure the boys are safe.”

“Of course Phil.”

Wilbur followed behind Phil on the obsidian and cobblestone path leading to Techno’s in the Nether.

They trudged through the snow.

The cottage appeared over the crest of the hill. A lantern illuminating the lower doorway.

“It’s Tommy going to be happy to see me?”

“One way to find out.”

Phil took Wilbur by the hand towards the house. “C’mon son. If anything Techno will be down for a chat.”

“Are you sure your voices like me? You’ve said multiple times that they’ve chanted for you to murder me.”

“Why can’t you just believe me and shut up?”

Their voices carried down to the chest room on the first floor.

“Sorry.”

Phi started up the ladder.

“Let go of me! I don’t want your hugs!”

“Yes you do.”

“No I-”

“Hello Phil.”

“Hey mate.”

Tommy stopped fighting. He stared at Phil like a deer in headlights.

“How did it go?”

Wilbur popped up. “Hey Technoblade,” he said after a moment of silence.

Techno huffed, letting his head drop onto Tommy's golden locks.

Tommy started to struggle out of his place in Techno’s arms. Trying to get purchase on his feet he flailed.

When Wilbur was a safe distance away from the hole in the floor, Techno let go.


End file.
